To effectively solve the problem of large amount of heat generated by machines, fans or radiators are usually mounted on the heat-generating machines to reduce the heat. And, to effectively increase the heat-radiating efficiency, the radiators are further provided with heat-transfer tubes, which have heat conductivity ten times as high as that of general metal material and can therefore effectively solve the problem of heat dissipation. Generally, the heat-transfer tubes are mounted on the radiator with their heat-dissipating ends located higher than their heat-receiving ends, in order to obtain the best radiating effect. That is, when the heat-transfer tubes are bent by 90 degrees with the heat-dissipating ends turned upward, the best radiating effect may be obtained.
Since the heat-transfer tube usually has a round cross section, the heat-receiving end of the tube is preferably flattened corresponding to the shape of the radiator to increase the contact surface between the heat-transfer tube and the radiator. Moreover, paste tin is further applied between the heat-transfer tubes and the radiator to minimize the clearance therebetween and thereby increases the overall radiating efficiency. The flattening of the heat-transfer tubes and the application of the paste tin are usually two separate steps in the processing of a radiating appliance. This would increase the processing procedures and reduce the productivity of the radiating appliance.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a processing method for radiating appliance to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.